With Knowledge Can It Really Change It
by Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Nara
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Nara Hero of the 4 Great Shinobi War and the Nanadaime Hokage. But what happen if something goes really wrong and someone decides to fix but it's not anyone the sage of six paths himself decides to show 11 people the future of the Shinobi world and with that Knowledge they are going to change the few thing the makes a few BIG changes. GenderBender/timetravel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto Naruto Next Generation because if I did Naruto would be a girl Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and Neji would all still be alive nor Narutopedia.**

 **A/N In this story naruto will be a girl so it is a gender bender and she will be married/with to shikamura and boruto and naruko relationship is a lot better than naruto's and boruto's in the anime/manga and boruto doesn't cheat in the any of the exams alright and finally yes there is going to time-travel well in a way sort of were people see the future and see how there change effect the shinobi world.**

In a world filled with shinobi's, there was a girl named Naruko. Naruko is the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage she is an Uzumaki and a Namikaze she wants to be the next Hokage so she can protect all her precious people and also she is the jinchūriki of the 9 tail demon fox she lost both of parents the night she was born she had no other family she was outcasted of the hidden leaf village because she was the 9 tails jinchūriki but she had no idea she was because the 3 Hokage made it an S rank law the no can speak it that she is the jinchūriki to the younger generations so she could have a chance of making friends. Naruko saved the shinobi world when she save/end the 4 great shinobi war and end the cycle of hatred in doing so she made her master, her sensei, her godfather but most of all her Pervy Sage or Ero-sennin, wish come true. Jiraiya was one of Konohagakure Legendary Sannin. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous ninja skill Jiraiya traveled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety knowledge of that would be passed on to his goddaughter and final student, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Jiraiya though naruko was the Child of the Prophecy little did he knew he was right. Naruko never gave up in her life no matter how hard or how painful it was she never gave up, after all, it was part of her nindō 'I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!' Naruko brought back her best friend Sasuke Uchiha after he defected from the hidden leaf village to go gane power from Orochimaru. As well as saving him from the darkness she untied the element nations and she brought peace to the shinobi world not even the sage of six paths nor First Hokage Hashirama Senju the 'God of Shinobi' could do that. Naruko wrote the shinobi sign mission complete on the moon to stop the Raikage from blowing it up when it was falling to earth. Naruko was not only someone whose name is known all over the world. She is still a girl no I should say, women, she married the guy who loved her before she was all that important and famous he loved her for just being 'troublesome' his name was Shikamaru Nara sole heir to the Nara know for being genius but also lazy ass who thinks everything is troublesome they got married two and a half years after the 4 great shinobi war soon after that naruko gave birth to twins both boys the first boy or the oldest was Shikadai Uzumaki Namikaze Nara. And it was decided that Shikadai would be the heir to the Nara clan naruko felt like he would be like his father. And the younger twin name is Boruto Uzumaki Namikaze Nara boruto would become the heir Uzumaki clan because naruko had a feeling he was going to quote by shikamaru "become a troubling blond" and quoting "how troublesome blonds are". Then 2 years after that naruko finally gave birth to a girl because she really wanted a girl and her name Himawari in honor of there parted friend Neji Hyuga who was killed in the war. So Himawari being the youngest and the 3 child of Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Nara and Shikamaru Uzumaki Namikaze Nara was given the title of heir of the Namikaze clan. And 7 years later is when naruko was given the title of Nanadaime Hokage (Seventh Hokage) and became the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and completing her lifelong dream of becoming Hokage. But 3 year after naruko became Hokage there was an attack on the village in the chunin exams which both boruto and shikadai enter with there teams and both boruto and shikadai made it to the 3 round. And in the third stage boruto and shikadai ended up facing each other but before the match started Naruko and shikamaru came to talk to boruto and shikadai and naruko said " as the Hokage, I can not say to everyone I hope you win and as a okaa-san, I can not say to either I hope you will so I am going to say this you 2 are brothers twins you 2 will always be that so go out on that field and give it all you have because you two right now are rivals but not only rivals but brothers to so that just means you will have to give everything you got" and shikamaru said " jeez this is so troublesome 'SHIKAMARU' alright you troublesome women meh meh no matter how this match ends and who ends up winner know that you two will always have each other so this maybe a fight to see which one is better but remember each of you have your strengths and weakness and because of that you two will always need each other because you know each other". And with those words said naruko and shikamaru return to the Kage booth and called the next match to start both boruto and shikadai gave it everything they had and even more while the Kazekage said " they both deftly have your blood in them naruko" while naruko ask " what do you mean gaara" but instead of Kazekage answering the Tsuchikage says " maybe because of how destructive they are and how stubborn to give up or lose I believe is what the Kazekage-sama is saying" while the 3 other all nod and agree to what the Tsuchikage said while the Mizukage says "it is hard to believe boruto and shikadai are twins and that boruto is part of the Nara clan even more that shikadai is part of the Uzumaki clan". "True Mizukage-sama but what we are seeing right now is proof that they are both part of the Nara and Uzumaki clans because boruto would just go in head first and not really think about things until he is a corner but now he is thinking what his game plan is and how is he going to beat shikadai. While shikadai normally just be lazy and not try very hard but now he is using his mind to the best of his abilities and with all the power and chakra he has" said the Raikage. "That is right Raikage-sama normally boruto and shikadai don't really show it but when it comes down to it and they get serious is when they show how they really are and how strong and smart they really are" replies naruko " It sounds like you really know their strengths and weakness and how strong they really are Hokage-sama" ask the Tsuchikage "Of Course Tsuchikage-sama I am their okaa-san even though I am the Hokage I am still their mother no matter what title I have now and forever" says naruko with one of her famous grins but with eyes full of love and happiness when the other Kages saw that all they could do was smile and focus back on to the fight between brothers. In the end, boruto won the fight but shikadai didn't make it easy. No not at all for most of the match boruto and shikadai we at even with each other when one of them tried to give more so they could have the upper hand than other of gave the same and they were matched again it kept on going on like that until both shikadai and boruto were at chakra exhaustion and boruto used the last remaining chakra he had left to make a few shadow clones and manage to catch a tired and exhausted shikadai by surprise and was able to win the match even though he was the exact same shikadai. When shikadai and boruto went to go get healed up in the Medical bay naruko shikamaru went to go give them a visit and shikamaru said " well it seems you really are your mother troublesome children... meh even you two used your minds and your chakra to the best you can do and did better than that there is a saying that there are limits are meant to be broken you two broken them I am so proved of you two so I guess it is worth being so troublesome". Both boruto and shikadai were smiling knowingly they both are 'troublesome' and that they named their tou-san proud of them. Even so, they look at their kaa-san did they live up to her expectations as her sons even more as her expectations as the Hokage. And naruko looks at boruto and shikadai and says " I am proud of you two showed that you are worthy ninja and worthy clan heirs to the Uzumaki and Nara clans and you two um oo mm" they both looked down knowing right now she is the Hokage not their kaa-san "O screw it" and she grabs both shikadai and boruto in a breath-stopping hug and says " I am so proud of you two you made me so happy you... never gave up and kept on trying your... hardest dattebayo" and they barely manage to look up and see their kaa-san with tears in her eyes but not with sadness no with happiness and proudness. " eh you know we should spar sometime later I need to stay in shape and I want to see just how far you two can go" "..hl...cn...brt..." "even more we should get himawari to join use to" "...hl.. pl...cn..." "shikamaru what do you think maybe we should do it as a family sparing day... what's with that look" "maybe you should let them go... they are turning quite blue and stop moving" "eh" "NO BORUTO SHIKADAI DON"T DIE IM SORRY... NO, PUT YOUR SOULS BACK INTO YOUR BODY'S SHIMAMURA DO SOMETHING" "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO YOUR TROUBLESOME BLONDE I AM NOT THE ONE WHO STRANGLE THEM OH WHAT YOU CALLED A HUG" "IT WAS NOT STRANGLING THEM I WAS SHOWING HOW PROUD I WAS ON THEM"

{a few minutes later}

"geez kaa-san are you trying to KILL us" "troublesome kaa-san" "eh eh eh I'm sorry just trying to show you two how proud of you guys you know I was serious about sparring with you two" "WHAT really is this for real" "yes boruto you and shikadai shown that you two have a lot of skill so what do you two say" "HELL YEAH" "no way" "what why not shikadai" "because it is too troublesome to train and spar" while everyone else in the room sweat drops "shikamaru" "yes" "you... DAM LAZY ASS TURN OUR SON INTO YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" "STOP...tha...shaking...m...yu... troublesome...women..." Shikamaru tries to say while Naruko is shaking him furiously "naru" continues shaking "naruko" continues shaking "Naruko" still continues shaking while a ven pops in someone forehead " NARUKO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARA STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR HUSBAND AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT" "uh Sakura" drops shikamaru twitching body "oh when did you get her

sakura-chan" "I have been here for the last five minutes and trying to get you to acknowledge me but you wouldn't because you were to focus on trying to shake your husband to death" "help please" ask a weak voice "hehehe sorry about that sakura-chan I just got mad at shikamaru for turning shikadai into a lazy ass" it was going to happen at so point to one of your kids after shikamaru is there father" "YEAH" "oh get over it shikamaru everyone knows you are the lazy any way naruko it is time for boruto next fight" "oh it is already time, huh well do your best out there boruto and remember never give up alright" "of course I am not going to give up, after all, I am going to win the whole intred exam" "jezz just like your troublesome kaa-san" "oh shut up shika it's time for us to return back go to the Kages booth... oh well I know you will do just fine boruto I believe in you dattebayo" and with that both shikamaru and naruko left to head back to the Kages booth while shikadai is heading up to go sit with himawari and the rest of his team and boruto heading out to the arena for his next match while not anyone would have guess that moment was going to be that last moment they shared full of fun and laughter because no one would have thought they were going to lose something that was source of their smiles and laughter. So the sage of six paths Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki decided to change things from the beginning well at least their beginning and decided to show 11 people the future of the shinobi world well at least the shinobi world that isn't change with this future knowledge " so let's see with this knowledge will the shinobi world still have the saviors that they need and will it turn out the world is change to have even more happier than before or will these people fail and destroy the hope the world needs... well only time will tell lets us see how those people react to the information...".

 **A/N Sorry about the prolong if it starts out weird this is my first and fanfiction story so what do you all think please review because if you don't I am going to tell Sakura that you said she has a flat chest ok I guess that is all then I am off bye :)**


End file.
